Lies are my Blindfold
by NighmareIris
Summary: Sequel to 'Colors are an evil thing'. We don't always like what we see when the blinfold comes off...


Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), mentions of physical and mental abuse, un-beta'd.

A/N: For all of my greedy readers who wanted me to make a sequel to 'Colors are an evil thing'. I'm really not in the best of moods right now. High heat in my town and my dogs keep tearing up the house. -_- I'm tired, so very, very tired… I'd like you to know that this story lags on for a bit, in the beginning.

* * *

Lies are my Blindfold

by

_**NighmareIris**_

* * *

_Lies are a Blindfold_

_They will take your reality_

_And make in their own._

_All you need to do_

_Is rip it off_

_And see the truth_

_Even if it isn't what you wish._

_-NighmareIris_

The iris petals flew every which way, carried by the sudden rush of wind. Naruto smiled, sitting under a tree, letting the petals and his hair blow into his face. He loved the look of the iris petals blowing in the wind, it was like a fancy ball, full of people dancing till they're hearts were content. Sighing contently he felt something put on his head and looked up and saw his lover, holding a floral crown in his pale hands. His body was dressed in a baby blue floral kimono the long sleeves flowing in the wind. But, Naruto noticed one thing, that his lover was smiling, a big kind smile on his porcelain face.

"I made it for you!" he spoke happily.

Naruto paused for a bit then smiled before taking a near by white cloth, embroidered with a sakura flower, in his hands. Standing up, the blonde walked over to his lover, and tied it to the floral crown making it look like a wonderful veil. He smiled at his lover's confused face, and then placed the crown comfortably on his dark blue hair letting the cloth dance in the wind.

"My beautiful bride…" Naruto whispered, taking his loves pale face in his hands. "My Sasuke."

His lover gasped at the sound of his name, a blush flowing over his cheeks. Moving closer the blonde aimed for kissing his lover's lips. He wanted to feel them against his own, feel the sparks of their lips rubbing against each other.

'Wake up…' a voice called from somewhere, Naruto ignored it.

'Wake up.' the voice was more serious, but the blonde only pushed it further into the back of his mind.

"Wake up." the voice was nearly screaming, but still Naruto struggled for the sweet lips of his-

"_**Wake up!**_"

* * *

Naruto woke in a sweat, half naked on his bed. Looking over he saw his spouse's side was empty, but sighed. Sasuke seemed to be spending more and more time away from him since the _**incident**_. He wasn't stupid, though; he would always have ANBU posted out looking for him, following him.

It had been over a year since then and Konoha was having the worst drought in their history. The temperatures were reaching unusual highs, the hospitals were being filled with people with heat stroke and heat exhaustion, almost all the lakes were drying up, and Naruto was overworked. He'd been asking other villages for water, hoping that they would come to an agreement on how to get it there.

Sighing Naruto left and took a nice cold shower to help with the overwhelming heat, put on his clothes and left out the door. Feeling how hot it was already he grimaced at how hot it would become by noon. Looking around he saw the villagers were getting work done as fast as they could before the temperature grew.

As he walked to the Hokage Tower, he thought about the dream he had. He thought about how happy Sasuke had looked, how full of life… and color. Naruto didn't much think of colors after Sasuke's breakdown, he avoided talking about colors in front of his spouse, no, his _lover_. When he thought more about it, he remembered how lifeless Sasuke was on their wedding day. How out of touch he was.

He remembered how the people glared at Sasuke, their eyes wanting to tear him apart. He remembered how cold their kiss was, how fake their 'I do's were. In fact, the way Naruto purposed was going up to Sasuke's cell and saying it was either marriage or eternal punishment in the cell.

He did love Sasuke, he told himself that everyday, but the stress of being Hokage had gotten to him. Yes, that is what he told himself, that the stress made him hurt Sasuke. The stress made him say those terrible things to him that hurt him so much.

"Hokage-sama," came a stern feminine voice.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and raised his head to see his old friend Sakura, standing there with her white coat and scrubs. She'd grown to become one of the greatest doctors in Konoha and part of the many who detested Sasuke. She'd lost her feelings for him, and took on this terrible hate. It seemed the blonde was the only one who had the slightest bit of sympathy for the raven.

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked, hoping to get inside to the sweet bliss of the air-conditioning.

"I have the numbers of how many people that have checked in and out of the hospital this month." she spoke handing the twelve page booklet off to the blonde.

Looking down she noticed Naruto's wedding ring shining in the overbearing sunlight and grimaced a bit before looking back up with an impassive face.

"You're still together with him?" she asked, disgusted. "I thought you would have realized what he really was and dumped him."

"What is he?" the blonde asked, a bit dumbfounded at the woman's words.

"A freak, a traitor, and a worthless part of the community." Sakura replied. "I don't know why you married him; any person in the entire world would have been more suitable than _him_. You could have just easily executed him with a snap of your fingers."

With that, the pink haired woman turned on her heels and left for the hospital. Naruto stood there, shocked by the woman's words. She didn't mean it, right? She couldn't really mean all those things she said. That's what he would say to himself, she didn't mean a word she said.

Walking into the large tower he was greeted by those who worked for him. Their smiles kind because the air-conditioning was making the environment bearable. He immediately smiled back, it seemed to have become a reflex with him, and made his way into his office. The room was the same as it always had, the shelves were full of scrolls and books, the desk was the same place it had always been, and his seat looking over Konoha was still there.

Looking through the large glass window, he looked down on the streets, seeing everyone getting their works done before the temperature grew. He sighed, feeling a pain reside in his head and a growl in his stomach. He'd forgotten to eat… Shit. Sitting down he looked at the stack of paperwork and then at the clock, it was only 8:30... Double shit.

Taking the first piece of paper from the tope of the stack, he tried reading through it quickly. It was another mission for genin, he didn't even know what team, he just signed it. It continued like that for three hours until his wrist cried for a rest. Clutching it in his left hand he leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock. 11:30... Good enough.

Making his way out of the large office he left the building t go find his favorite food stand. The temperature had jumped several degrees in his time in the office. He was sweating; he could feel his clothes sticking to his body from the moisture. Wiping his forehead he walked to the ramen stand, then felt a large bolt of cold air in his face making him close his eyes. Opening them he saw Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame smiling sweetly.

"Afternoon Naruto, I mean Hokage-sama." Ayame spoke laughing at her mistake. "We just got an air-conditioner for this place. It's a whole lot nicer in here now."

"I've lived here all of my life, and I've never seen it this hot." Ichiraku smiled wiping his forehead from the heat of the boiling water. "How are you doing?"

"Better," the blonde laughed, "just a bit confused. By the way, how's the baby Ayame?"

The brunette smiled rubbing her flat stomach through her uniform. She'd gotten married two years back to one of her father's apprentices, they'd found out three months ago that she was pregnant.

"We haven't thought of a name yet, but were hoping to by the time the baby's here." she spoke happily.

Naruto smiled as the elder man handed him an ice water, knowing he was thirsty. The blonde had thought of adopting having a family with Sasuke. He remembered talking to Sasuke about it; he just kept quiet and nodded, just nodded. He didn't know why Sasuke had become so timid, he loved Sasuke, it was the stress that made him… like that.

"Naruto," the elder mans voice spoke, "you alright?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah." Naruto chuckled. "J-Just, marital problems. Get me the usual."

He couldn't speak about Sasuke to them; he knew they hated him too. Waiting for his lunch, he thought more about his lover. About how he'd been acting more quiet, more distant toward him. Shaking his head, Naruto decided he would talk to the raven, ask him what was wrong.

The rest of the day went by the same as it did before, hot and long. Heading back home, he prayed for the sun to go down and the cool recesses of the night to come. As he opened the door to his home, he was greeted by his servants and happily greeted back. Walking into his living room, he saw Sasuke sitting there, his bangs hiding his face.

"Sasuke," he spoke as if to a fellow fighter, "we need to talk up stairs."

The raven immediately stood and followed Naruto up the stairs and into their bedroom. The blonde crossed his arms and let out a frustrated sigh. Sasuke continued to look at the ground, his bangs hiding his face.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he was blunt. "I've been lenient about it Sasuke. Why are you avoiding me?"

The raven continued to look down, not acknowledging that he had said anything. He started fiddling with his fingers, trying to avoid answering. Naruto growled under his breath, the heat and stress were getting to him, he'd become annoyed, though it had only been a few minutes since they'd began talking. Yeah, that's it.

"Sasuke," he growled out, "_**why**_ are you _**avoiding**_ me?"

He continued to stay quiet and fiddle with his fingers, to keep his face hidden by his bangs. Naruto bit his bottom lip in anger, his hands were now fists.

"_**Sasuke**_…" and almost animalistic growl. "Tell me why, _**now**_."

"I don't know…" the voice was small, timid, and afraid.

"You don't know…?" the man asked grabbing hold of the smaller raven's shoulder. "You avoid me for months and you-!"

He stopped himself when he saw something on Sasuke's face, something swollen. He pulled his head up and widened his eyes. His lover's face was swollen from bruises and eyes puffy from tears.

"Sasuke… Who…? Who… did this?" he was so surprised. "Who did this to you…?"

Sasuke seemed to become more frightened at the blonde's question. He tried to back away, but Naruto had an iron grip on his face. Tears began to run down his face.

"Y-You…" he could barely speak. "Y-You d-did this…"

Naruto began to hyperventilate, he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't do that… He wouldn't do that to his lover!

"You're lying…" he smiled. "You're lying to me!"

Sasuke flinched in fear, closing his eyes as if waiting for a blow. Naruto continued to shake his head. He knew he couldn't do something like again. He loved Sasuke. He was trying to pick up the pieces, to fix what he had broken. Suddenly he heard screams of agony and fear. It was Sasuke's voice, he was screaming with agony. He suddenly had images of Sasuke being punched, bitten, and strangled.

"I-I didn't! I didn't do that Sasuke!" he screamed in desperation. "I love you Sasuke! I wouldn't-!"

"I'm sorry…" the raven was hysterically sobbing. "I'm sorry, I made you mad…"

Naruto stopped, Sasuke was crying with fear.

"I-I'm so sorry! I won't talk out again! I-I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

He realized just then that he did do all these things… That he had caused these bruises on his love…

"Sasuke…" he was nearly in tears. "Why... Why didn't you leave…?"

"Where am I supposed to go?" he screamed. "Everyone in the entire world hates me! T-They'll never believe that the _**perfect**_ Uzumaki Naruto could do this! B-Besides… The bruises don't hurt that bad anymore, it's my f-fault anyway."

Naruto was in shock; Sasuke was saying that it was his own fault.

"No…" he spoke. "You don't deserve this… You don't deserve to live in fear of someone who made a commitment to be there for you. You need someone who is going to love you forever."

He couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to the one person he loved. He didn't deserve Sasuke… He didn't deserve his love…

"Don't…" Sasuke clutched Naruto's shirt tighter. "Please don't leave me alone… I don't… I-I don't want to be alone anymore…"

"Sasuke," he took his love's face in his hands, "I can't live knowing that I'm the reason for your unhappiness."

"No! Don't leave me alone! I'll die! They'll kill me! I promise I won't be bad! I swear! Just don't leave me!"

The raven's eaten down nails were digging into his skin, he was desperate. He knew he had no where to go, no one in the world who would

"Maybe…" he whispered. "Maybe it can work… but… I can't be hokage…"

"B-But it's your dream…" Sasuke was astonished. "You've wanted to be hokage for years! You've been-!"

"I didn't think that I would become an abusive spouse!" Naruto took deep breaths. "I'll step down tomorrow. Now sleep… you need it…"

Naruto laid Sasuke on their bed and brushed his hair with his callused fingers. He stayed and waited for Sasuke's breath to equalize and his eyes to close.

"You deserve better…" he whispered. "You deserve so much better…"

His world faded to black, but even his dream world would take this away. The truth was out, he no longer had a blindfold over his eyes.

He knew the truth, and oddly there was a lighter feeling in the room.

**_End..._**

A/N: Seven pages? DX Sweet God! I worked a week on this! I kinda think Naruto's personality split after Sasuke's attempted suicide... Might write a second chapter...

-NighmareIris


End file.
